Yoshi (partner)
Yoshi, also known as Yoshi Kid, is Mario's fourth party member in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. He joins when Mario rescues the egg from the hot dog stand at Glitzville. Biography ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' The young Yoshi's egg was first discovered by Mario and co in Glitzville where it was going to be cooked by Mr. Hoggle to make his "Southern Fried Egg Dog of Tastiness" but the egg proved to lively and wouldn't stay still, so when Mario caught it, Mr. Hoggle allowed him to keep the egg. After battling the Iron Clefts, the egg eventually hatched into the Yoshi Kid where it was then named by Mario. The little guy would then prove to be a loyal ally to Mario who he would continue to refer to as "The Great Gonzales" and would eventually help him become the champ of the Glitz Pit and defeat the Shadow Queen. After the events of the game, the Yoshi became a regular fighter in the Glitz Pit under alias of "The Great Gonzales Jr." in honor of Mario and hopes to defeat him in the ring some day. ''Super Paper Mario'' Although the Yoshi does not physically appear in Super Paper Mario, he does make a cameo in the form of a Catch Card. Colors Yoshi will come in one of seven colors determined by the amount of time that passes between the point where its egg joins Mario's party atop the Hot Dog Stand. Trivia *Yoshi's Glitz Pit origins resulted in him calling Mario by the name "Gonzales" throughout the whole course of Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, except for six times. Although the use of "Mario" in the ending was deliberate and even played somewhat of a role in Yoshi's character development, the other listings were likely a mistake on the developers' part. These are the following times Yoshi calls Mario by his actual name: **At the ending of the game **In Grubba's office when reading his secret paper about the machine under the ring **At Twilight Town when the steeple bell rings, changing Mayor Dour into a pig **At Keelhaul Key after Frankie says "I love you" 100 times **At the very end of Chapter 5 when the Piantas say they're staying on Keelhaul Key **If Mario brings him along to the top of Riddle Tower for the first time. *Yoshi is one of two Yoshis that can be seen outside battle in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door; the other one is seen on the Excess Express, as an adult. *During the 2nd fight with Doopliss, after defeating Goombella, Koops, and Flurrie, Yoshi will appear, but, no matter what you named him, his enemy name is always "Yoshi". The Italian version of Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door refers to him specifically as a Miniyoshi, further explaining that Miniyoshis are Yoshis just hatched from the eggs. *Yoshi also appears as a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. **In the Super Smash Bros. for Wii U '' trophy, he is referred to as '''Mini-Yoshi'. **Yoshi andGoombella are the only Paper Mario partners to appear in the Smash Bros. series as trophies. Vivian, despite not having a trophy, appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a Spirit. *Yoshi is the only character in the entire Paper Mario series that can be named. de:Mini-Yoshi Category:Characters in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Yoshis Category:Partners Category:Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dinosaurs